Izuku x Female Characters - One Shots
by undefmidi
Summary: This book will be focused on the romance of Izuku Midoriya with female characters! They can be from BNHA itself, or crossovers! Be creative, and request away!
1. Introduction

Yo!

I'm here to announce that I'll be making BNHA One Shots, and here are some Rules/Information. **Be sure to read them before requesting!**

1) This will feature Izuku x Female Characters only!

2) No Lemons or anything heavy.

3) Can be a _**crossover**_.

4) I'll have no compromise to update this, but may update a lot.

5) OCs are permitted! (I'll make some myself… :3)

Also, I'll make A/Ns so that you can request, and I'll choose the most interesting ones!

…

Now, request me the first One-Shot that you want! Be creative!

Undefmidi, Out.


	2. Cold - Izuku x Momo (BNHA)

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ **A/N – And I open this book with a 4.2k word chapter! Hope you like it!**_

This is my **fourth book** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Izuku x Momo Yaoyorozu** \- Cold

Ah… It's that time of the year.

Which, you may ask? Winter, of course! It's the time when you wear cozy clothes, and it's really beautiful, you know?

The white infinity envelops the green–golden of the grass, while the Sun highlights the beauty of the pure white. The reminiscence of the last season – Autumn is evident throughout the major part of Japan, the country of sunrise.

Though a certain person is having trouble with this at the moment. He's at U.A High – One of, if not the, most influential and prestigious school of Japan. Well, even though it is Winter, the high school is still open. Why? Because the course is longer than normal schools, having a vacation from February to mid-March.

U.A's main focus is to "create" heroes – educating teenagers to grow on the path of righteousness. And that's why he is there; Izuku Midoriya.

He has messy and curly green–black hair that highlights his eyes – green orbs that reflect a drive for his dream… And now his coldness.

Yes, he is feeling cold, and that's because of one, silly but simple, reason: He forgot his scarf. But… Scarf? Isn't it just a small piece of clothing that you could neglect? Yes, but Izuku's cold-sensitive spot is, coincidentally, the neck; he needs one before leaving his house to avoid cold/fever when the day is wintry than usual.

Today, though, was really a one-in-a-long-time case. He woke up especially late today in consequence of his intensive last day's training. He had a huge insight into a Special Move, and decided to test it… He went overboard and got super tired. That's the gist of his reason; he woke up just in time to leave, but his scarf wasn't there.

Izuku was really having hardships to focus on the class. That's how cold he could get when the wind hit his nape directly; it was indeed really sensitive.

In the midst of one of his shiverings, someone noticed. She is the vice-president of the class, Momo Yaoyorozu, and has black long hair that's tied into a ponytail that goes to just a little above the shoulder; it is naturally spiky. Overall, she has a nice body-figure and is considered one of the most beautiful girls of the class.

Yaoyorozu is diligent, caring and a natural leader at that, often noticing when other needs help; having easiness to look at details. That personality is what made her attention shift to the now-cold Izuku. She was worried by his unusual behavior.

During the class, she was constantly shifting her eyes from the teacher to Izuku, and at some point, she noticed that he was trying to take heat from his breath to his hands, and transfer it to his neck.

' _Oh… Maybe I can create a scarf for him using my quirk?'_ – She pondered, still looking at Izuku's constant attempts to warm his neck.

And she decided on that, but how would she do it?

In the middle of class? No, others would think it's weird if she's using her quirk mid-lesson…

At the lunch period? No… He'd suffer a lot if she made him wait one more period just to make it, not even counting when she would give him it.

And so, she landed on a simple conclusion–

"Sensei!" – She raised her hand, calling her teacher.

He is 1-A's homeroom teacher and a depressed-looking man. His medium-sized hair hanging down while his bandages covered some of its strands. That man's eyes looked dull and uninterested, but inside of all of that, he cared for his students. Shota Aizawa is his name.

"… Yes?" – He said in his usual, monotone, voice.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" – Momo continued.

"… Ok." – He answered, still in his monotone voice.

After hearing the _Ok_ , she stood up and diligently walked towards the door, closing it when leaving.

…

After a couple of minutes, the 1-A's classroom door could be heard opening; Momo arrived from the bathroom.

Inside her pocket was Izuku's scarf. Though she couldn't size it perfectly, because she didn't have Izuku's head/neck measures, obviously. What kind of creep would have that?

She sat on her table, and was now pondering about one, small, problem-

' _How can I give Midoriya the scarf?'_ – Yes, that's the problem.

It's fairly simple, yet she wasn't having it easy. The fact of this being a hard thing to do is something that she couldn't lay a finger on, I mean, she could basically do something like this to anyone, and still don't feel… flustered? Yes, that's the word.

' _I don't want to make him wait for it! Look at him, poor soul… He's basically freezing through his neck!'_ – She genuinely thought that, worried.

Izuku was indeed having a hard time, constantly trying to heat his neck. But then Momo paid more attention to his movements.

He was taking a small _'huff'_ with his mouth, trying to heat it. Following that, he was gently rubbing his nape, trying to warm it… Inside Yaoyorozu's mind, she was seeing this as if a chibi version of him was doing all of that.

' _I think I watched too much anime last weekend!'_ – She quickly tried to dismiss this cute sight of Midoriya taking a small breath on his hands and rubbing it on his nape. Unknownst to her, her face had a small blush on; though, something not noticeable from a distance.

After that cute moment, Yaoyorozu re-focused on trying to give him the scarf.

Right now? No, she isn't able to.

After school? She can't do something so evil as giving Izuku the scarf after the school ends.

Recess? Maybe yes, that's the only available option for her.

And she decided the latter.

…

The bell rung, reverberating throughout the entire school, calling the tired students to eat and replenish their strengths. It was really curious to see the " _tsunami_ " at the canteen, people gathering at one place to get that delicious, juicy, yakisoba bread… That's off-topic though. What we're here to see is Momo giving the scarf to Izuku.

' _Ok… Now I need to give it to him…'_ – She monologues.

Yaoyorozu was walking towards Midoriya, but as she got closer, she felt… uneasy. She felt that he wouldn't accept, or that he would just not like it. Why, though? She doesn't know herself.

And then she finally was beside him. Gently, she pulled his sleeve, calling his attention. She had a small blush plastered across her face, her face was shimmering, highlighting her beautiful dark eyes.

"H-Hey, Yaoyorozu-san!" – He gently greeted her. The way he did it warmed her heart, consequentially making her blush a tad more.

"H-Hey, Midoriya-san… Can you come with me for a moment?" – What came from her mouth is something slightly different from what she's planned, but it's not really much. Her lips were swaying lightly from embarrassment, but it's something that Izuku couldn't notice.

He looked at her, kinda flustered. His eyes gave the image of curiosity.

"S-Sure…" – Midoriya agreed. After that, she nodded and signaled him to follow her.

He did as instructed, curious about what she wants to talk to him.

'… _I can only wonder… Oh boy, it's_ _ **cold**_ _'_ – Midoriya thought, shivering a bit.

…

After a couple of minutes, not that much though, they arrived at a secluded place, where not many students dwelled. It was perfect for a… confession.

Izuku observed his surroundings and noticed that they were really alone. He didn't know of this spot himself.

' _This really looks like I'm going to… NONONONONO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT IT TO LOOK LIKE!'_ – Momo desperately tried to make excuses on her mind.

"H-Hey, Yaoyorozu-san?" – Izuku was worriedly waving his hand in front of her face. She was dozing off.

Smoke came out of her ears and, flustered, she covered her face with her hands, kneeling on the ground. It was – Is, a cute sight for the eyes.

"S-S-Sorry, M-Midoriya-kun..." – She apologized while in that position.

Confused, Midoriya tiled his head a little to the side, and an imaginary '?' sign appeared above his head.

"Why though?" – He honestly asked her.

After that question, she opened her fingers, allowing her eye to show, and tried to explain again.

"I-I'm s-sorry for this l-looking like a-a…. C-C-Confession…" – She concluded, closing her fingers again. Her entire face was blushing.

Izuku got it, and he covered his face with one arm, turned it to the other side, and did his signature flustered pose.

And that happened for at least 2 minutes.

…

After calming down, she fixated her eyes onto him and focused on her original objective: Giving the scarf.

"Um… I-I noticed that you were c-cold d-during classes, so I-I m-m-made you this with m-my q-quirk…" – She was about to give him the scarf, but she noticed that his hands were somewhat cold-looking? Like a purple–white hue on the hand.

So, noticing that, she decided to put the scarf on him herself.

"J-Just a m-moment… C-close your eyes, p-please…" – She said while looking at him, her eyes pleading for it. She really wanted to do it.

Well, of course, that is the reason, but… She also wanted to do it because she wanted to, even if she won't accept it.

And so, Izuku closed his eyes. He was attentive to her movements, not out of caution, but curiosity.

Yaoyorozu gently opened the scarf and approached Izuku. She was really self-conscious of her own movements, trying to wrap him carefully, not annoying him. She was also really flustered for a reason she has yet to discover.

She was wrapping him, but couldn't fail to notice his features. Even though they are what you'll call _'Plain'_ , it really isn't like that. One could say that he's _cute_ , and they wouldn't be wrong. His freckles really got well with is overall features; his looks matched his personality perfectly.

He is a caring, gentle, self-conscious, heroic, selfless person, and so on. He doesn't see himself as someone worthy of being in U.A, but it's proud to be so. Often giving credits to others when, in fact, he's the one that should be getting the credits. And one of his most noticeable traits is his shyness; it is being worked on for now though.

And so, after that monologue, she almost finished the wrapping.

Before letting the scarf go, Momo did something that no one would ever expect, not even her-

Yaoyorozu pulled Izuku gently by his scarf and kissed his forehead. His eyes shot open, confused. After noticing what was the moist thing he felt on his forehead, his former skin-color turned into a tomato.

Midoriya's green eyes reflected shyness and flusteredness.

Momo herself was just like, if not _'worse'_ than Izuku. Her hands covering her face, and she was rolling back and forth on the ground.

' _W-W-W-W-W-WHAT HAVE I DONE!'_ – She desperately thinks to herself. Her lips in a curly manner, and her eyes in a spiral; she was dizzy from being too flustered.

After a couple of seconds, Izuku snapped out of the shock, and instantly covered his face with his arms, and started to mumble intensively while walking in circles.

Oh boy… Two flustered and shocked people in their own worlds, not even understanding what is going on here. The girl, rolling on the ground from embarrassment, and the boy running in circles, mumbling like crazy, and really flustered. Never once his mumbling was seen with a stutter like today; not any that's known.

At some point, Izuku sneezed. And Momo jolted up, and in the blink of an eye, she was in front of Izuku, checking his forehead. Her caring attitude just hit another level today… One that could defy the laws of physics.

Her hand was gently touching his forehead, checking for any excessive heat; it gave Izuku a soft sensation on his forehead, something really good. She gave a gentle and caring impression, just like a mother taking care of her children.

Without saying a word, she grabbed Izuku's wrist and ran _really_ fast towards the nursery. The green–black haired boy could just stare in amazement.

' _What's up with this really comfortable aura she emanates?'_ – He thought while looking at her.

…

Eventually, they arrived at the nursery. Yaoyorozu knocked on the door, waiting for response…

Nothing. There was no one there, but curiously the door was open; she took this opportunity to get in and placed Izuku at one of the beds.

"Hang on for a second, I'll make some chicken soup…" – She said while searching for ingredients.

"W-Wait! … Why am I here?" – He called her, and upon making eye contact with her, he finished.

He was indeed confused. He only sneezed, didn't he? … Well, the thing is that Momo is extra-caring today, something that happens from time to time for some reason. It's the same as if you wake up one day feeling like you could do anything… What a coincidence, right on the day that Izuku needed to be taken care of!

She looked at him and wore a gentle face. Her lips were lightly curled upwards, making a really soft and genuine smile. Izuku blushed a little bit.

"W-Well… You seem to have a cold, so I'll take care of you! I mean, Recovery Girl is not here…" – She answered the boy, now re-paying attention on finding the ingredients.

"O-Ok…" – He managed to squeeze that out.

Truth be told, he was really feeling like he didn't deserve to be treated like this… Someone as beautiful, gentle, and caring as her taking her own time to take care of someone plain, boring and uninteresting as him…

And after some time, she completed the soup.

"Here it is~!" – She said, placing the tray on a small table, placing it beside Izuku.

He looked at her, and said the first thing that came to his mind-

"Yaoyorozu-san… Your boyfriend is lucky to have someone like you." – He said, complimenting her.

She got flustered from the compliment, consequentially making her face red. But-

"U-Um… I-I don't have a b-boyfriend…" – She explained, gaining a shocked look from Izuku.

"How can you _not_ have a boyfriend? I mean, it's understandable that I don't have a girlfriend, but you?" – Izuku boldly and unconsciously said.

"Understandable? You, not having a girlfriend? Nope! You are someone so gentle, caring, selfless and cu–" – She was about to finish the sentence, but paid attention to what she was talking. Izuku did too.

And Izuku covered himself with the blanket of the bed, while Yaoyorozu jumped behind the other bed, that was beside Midoriya's bed.

His face was completely red, his expression was stiff and his eyes were glistening with embarrassment. He was rolling from one side of the bed to the other with the cover on.

Momo, however, was _really_ flustered. Her eyes were in a spiral, her mouth was now swaying and curly, she couldn't even form a proper expression. She was hiding behind the bed, covering her face with her hands and kneeling on the ground.

And to top it all off, the bell rang, signaling the return of the students; something that Yaoyorozu usually obeyed diligently.

Luckily – Or not, the bell snapped them out of the embarrassment, but their faces still had tinges of red.

"U-Um… I g-guess it can't be helped! I'll s-stay here and take c-care of you!" – Momo in a tsundere-ish manner said.

"A-Are you sure?" – Izuku worriedly responded.

She nodded eagerly as an answer for Izuku's question.

"O-Ok… *sneeze* " – Izuku agreed, only to sneeze right after.

He can be using the scarf, but the damage is already done… It helps but doesn't take the cold off. Kinda obvious, isn't it?

"The soup is getting cold, please eat it…" – She said, pushing the small, portable, table closer to Izuku.

He nodded and picked the fork. Looking at the soup, he could see that it is well made: The liquid seemed consistent, not watery nor solid, in other words, it seemed perfect. The meat though looked juicy and succulent, but looking closer you could see that it is actually soft and easy to eat.

Such food made in that short span of time, and perfect for someone with a – supposed – cold to eat.

"Ok… I'll get your temperature after you eat, and be sure to-" – She started, giving Izuku some advice.

After that, Izuku ate his food and Momo was carefully observing him. Though… Why? She doesn't need to be there with him, and she knows it.

The reason, although unknown to her, is the fact that she can't leave him alone… She feels as if he is too fragile to leave alone, at least inside her mind. The truth is, in fact, that she wants to make sure he is safe and O.K.

She saw a lot of people with cold/fever before, like old classmates and etc. , though it is the first time she is this worried. Don't get her wrong, she still worries a lot for her friends and old classmates, but it's substantially different from Izuku. Something she can't distinguish well.

…

Eventually, Izuku slept, and she just finished cleaning the dishes at the nursery kitchen. She approached him, just to check up on him, and couldn't fail to notice his features, again.

Though this time is different: His face is so peaceful, giving a calm feeling to whoever is watching and… she started to feel sleepy. His serenity is contagious.

She inevitably slept, kneeled on the ground, her face close to Izuku's, and her ponytail softly resting in the top of the bed. Her breathing was calm and serene though there was a hint of… happiness and accomplishment of something she doesn't know.

They slept like that, and if someone watched them together, they would think that they were _so_ cute together and that they're a couple.

After a little more than half an hour, Izuku woke up, only to see Yaoyorozu's nose touching his. He couldn't fail to notice her facial features: Her beautiful and smooth raven hair that's tied into a ponytail, her long eyelashes and so on. She, indeed, is beautiful.

' _So cute… WAIT A SECOND, WHY IS HER NOSE TOUCHING MINE?!'_ – Izuku almost bolted out of the bed, but out of gentleness, he gently sat on the bed, being careful not to wake her up.

His face was really red, and he was clutching his chest with his hand.

' _I wonder if… Naw… I'm Izuku Midoriya! The plain nerd dude! She would_ _ **never**_ _like someone… like me.'_ – He concluded, smiling softly at her, who's now sleeping.

Yes, Izuku Midoriya has a small crush on her. Since he saw her, he found her beautiful, and there's not anything wrong with saying that someone is beautiful, but he never ever considered that they would get in a relationship, I mean, he never believed in himself when it was about romances.

And then, Izuku started to daydream, thinking about it.

…

After some time, Yaoyorozu woke up after a dream… What dream, you may ask? She dreamt of a future of her and Izuku, together. Something she could never expect to dream of… At least, inside her own mind.

When she woke up, her face was red and she was flustered in general.

' _D-Do I l-like him? I-It's j-just a dream after all…'_ – She started to ponder, her eyes half-closed.

After thinking that, she looked at the boy who was awake, looking at the window. She paid attention to him and noticed his peaceful, calm but determined green eyes, his messy green–black hair, fluttering along with the gentle and soft wind. Looking at the window, his expression was peaceful, calm and… a bit sad.

Why? She doesn't know, but… she wants to. Yaoyorozu wants to know why he's sad, and why does she worry so much about this boy.

Since when Momo saw this boy for the first time, she felt protective, though never showed it. Looking at him at certain moments during class; she only looked, not knowing why.

Every time he hurt himself for others; every time he didn't take credit for his own actions; every time he suffered, and when he was approached by… Other girls? Yes, she felt a tad of jealousy, and without even knowing why.

But now is different. She realized why she felt that way–This way. Make him the scarf? Yes, she would do the same for others, but she felt more prone to do it with Izuku. Her caring attitude increasing exponentially when close to him.

Noticing that, she decided–

"H-Hey…" – Yaoyorozu announced that she was awake.

Izuku looked at her and smiled gently. _That smile_ … That's one of the countless reasons she like the boy; a smile capable of calming someone, one of the most beautiful at that.

His lips turned softly upwards, a slight tilt of the head, and eyes closed, giving the impression of trust and happiness. The soft yellow–orange light of the sun beside him, magnifying his features, especially his eyes.

She blushed–Knowing now is the time.

"M-Midoriya-san…" – She called him, stuttering a bit.

"Yes?" – He answered, smiling at her, but curious.

Her cheeks turned burning red, her eyes reflected uncertainty and anxiety.

"U-Um… I have s-something to t-tell you…" – She announced, making Izuku's mind race.

 _She can't, no it's not possible. I'm Izuku, not someone worthy of her… Yeah, it's something else, for sure. Maybe she wants to tell me that she wants the scarf back? No… She wouldn't do that. Maybe she wants my help with something? Probably yes._

She looked straight into his eyes, resolve filling her own pair. Her hair fluttering with the wind, the sun highlighting her features and embarrassed figure.

Words still unspoken, the anxiety filling the place, everything… She'll do what she discovered she wanted since the beginning –Since she met this green–black haired boy.

"I…" – She started.

Izuku looked at her, thinking of endless possibilities of phrases that start with _'I'_.

"Lo-" – She continued, lowering her tone of voice.

His possibilities are narrowing down, he's still not wanting to believe that.

"… Love you…" – She said in a low tone. So low, in fact, that Izuku couldn't hear it well.

Her embarrassed face was now fully-red. Her eyes expectant, but looking downwards.

"… Huh? I-I c-couldn't h-hear that well… Sorry." – He said.

Looking at him, her face spilled resolve. She knew that she had to do it better.

"I-I… Love you!" – She says, looking at Izuku, who stopped.

He took a long ten seconds to snap out of it. Looking at her blushing face, her beautiful features, and everything… He entered mumbling mode. His eyes in a spiral-manner, spinning. His mouth was completely curly.

"But I'm not good, beautiful and [insert 50 page of mumbles]" – He began his signature mumbling.

Yaoyorozu would've giggled, but couldn't take what came out of his muttering. She did the only thing she could now to stop him–

 _ **Smooch**_

She kissed him… On _the_ lips!

He felt a soft, tender and overall pleasant sensation on the lips, but noticing what was happening, his eyes started to "spin", he was too flustered to react. After a couple of seconds, she let go.

"D-Don't say you're worse than you actually are!" – She was too nervous with him to stutter that much.

Luckily for them, Izuku was mysteriously cured of the cold.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-Ok…" – He stuttered more than what's healthy.

"A-And? Y-Your answer?" – She asked him.

Izuku still believes that he's not good enough for her, or anyone really. He felt that it wasn't real, but the _kiss_ felt that way, too real to be true.

He knew the answer. It wanted to leave his mouth since he heard the confession, but his own lack of self-confidence blocked it.

Now, it vanished. The _lack_ of self-confidence, that is. His answer could leave. And it is–

"Yes!" – He accepted, small tears leaving his eyes.

Something he never expected happened to him: A girl likes him. Not even in a thousand years, he would think that a girl would like him the way he is, quirky, a dork, timid, nerdy and so on… Little did he know, that those points were the things that she was attracted to.

His honesty, the truth he spoke when someone needed. A real friend, and now her boyfriend.

They shared a long kiss after confirming their feelings.

And it all started because of a scarf, because of Izuku's coldness.

Ah~…

It's that time of the year. Which? You may ask. The winter, a season where love can too fly on the air, just like Spring. The **cold** season, a season where love reaches softly and tenderly sometimes.

…

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please share, I really appreciate it if you do!**_

 _ **Don't be afraid to request, but do it on the Rules and Requests please.**_

 _ **I really hope you liked it, and hope to see you on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Also, if you haven't read my other works, check'em out!**_

 _ **1) Determination (Completed) – Izuku x Ochaco**_

 _ **2) Change (On-Going) – Izuku x Toga**_

 _ **3) Curiosity (On-Going) – Izuku x Nejire Hado**_


	3. Trust - Izuku x Rem (Re:Zero)

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Re:Zero characters, original story and everything belongs to Tappei Nagatsuki, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ **A/N – Sorry for the wait… That exam really took a mental toll on me…**_

 _ **Also, hope you like this! The planning for this really is grandiose.**_

 _ **Also, wow! I received a really big amount of requests… I don't know if I'll be able to do all of them! … If a request refers to an anime, or other media, that I don't know, I'll do my best to make an AU, or even search for the story.**_

This is my **fourth book** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Izuku x Rem (Re: Zero)** – Trust

"… Class, now I have some important matters to take care of right now. Don't make a mess." – Said Aizawa, the homeroom teacher of 1-A, my class, as he received a message from another teacher.

After announcing his leave, he walked towards the door nonchalantly. _I wonder if the classes would be more productive if he actually tried? Don't get me wrong, I know he cares about us… but would a bit of enthusiasm kill?_

I looked at the window, taking a mental break from the studies.

" _Sigh…_ " – _I wonder if I'm actually improving… Am I really fit to be All Might's successor? … Let's not think about that. He chose me for a reason._

The wind touches my hair softly, messing it a tad more. A tenderly feeling that came from the soft light of the afternoon sun envelops me. My mind wanders through all of the things I could do to improve…

 _I'm grateful for everything everyone's done to me… Even Bakugo… I guess all the times he's picked on me helped me build some nerves… Heh…_

Unexpectedly and suddenly, I felt as if my being was being pulled off of me. _What is happening?_

Eerie void–black hands grabbed me by the throat, legs, and arms. The classmates around me looked horrified. A portal-looking hole opened in the ground. I tried desperately to break the hold and escape... _What are those?! They are… Strong!_

In a desperate manner, I tried to activate Full Cowl at 6%, a margin that I could just recently achieve. My body flowed with power, the veins in my body shining in red…

 _It's not working! … Ugh..!_

I tried, tried and tried, but to no avail. I felt the ground coming closer. The table, in which I was sitting, was launched at the other side of the room. All I could do was to muster some words.

"H-Help… M-Me…" – And I was pulled to the ground.

I saw the classmates worriedly trying to save me, to pull me. Even Bakugo tried… But it wasn't enough… With a forced smile, I wordlessly told them that it wasn't their fault. There was nothing they could do, after all…

…

No sound… No light… Nothing… I didn't feel anything.

 _Where am I? …_

Nothing came in response…

 _I wonder… If my friends… My mother… I wonder if they're all right?_

I could only see my own body. Full Cowl was still active. I was paralyzed and felt weak.

…

 _What time is it, I wonder…_

Suddenly, I was enveloped in light. Feeling my being getting pulled similarly as last time, I felt gravity. My eyes instinctively closed, still unaccustomed to the sudden burst of light. My joints felt stiff, and the weakness still lingered.

Suddenly, I felt a sting of pain from hitting the ground. It was dirt, though it seemed as if I was inside a hole. My ears started to ring, but I could move.

Trying to stand up, I stretched my arms, legs and twisted my upper body. The weakness diminished.

"Better…" – I said, opening my eyes slowly. I noticed that I was inside a crater.

 _Maybe I made this crater when landing?_

Getting out of the crater after my eyes accustomed to the light, I looked around, baffled.

An insanely large mansion was within my view. It had three sections, each turned towards the main road as if it was a C letter. In the center of the C letter, in front of the main section, was a fountain. It had flowers and beautiful ornaments all over it. I was standing beside it.

 _So beautiful… I wonder where I am…_

Standing in front of the fountain, looking directly at it, I closed my eyes softly, and felt the breeze. The cold, yet warm, refreshing feeling of the afternoon embraced me, but…

"Gachin!" – Iron rustling was heard, and I instinctively jumped out of the way with Full Cowl. The place where I stood had a crater on it. I could see a… mace? _What an old weapon…_

It was a rather small, but seemingly heavy object. It had five spikes, each at opposite sides of the round part, except for the place where the chain connected. Purple ornaments covered the dark-grey orb, giving it a dignified feeling.

The mysterious person reeled the mace, and I took a couple of steps back. In an instant, looking at the person again, I could see it was a girl with round-short hair as blue as the sky, her eyes in a similar fashion. She wore a maid outfit and had a frail appearance. The girl seemed wary of me.

I could see some silhouettes coming behind her, but as not leave a bad image, I decided to stay. _I don't want them to think I'm evil… Which I'm not._

Without hesitation, or a single second spared, she threw the heavy-looking mace towards me.

 _She probably wants me to dodge…_

Against her expectations, I rotated my body enough so that it doesn't hit me. Just as the heavy ball part passed me, I grabbed the chains while in Full Cowl, and pulled her in. She wasn't expecting it, but quickly took a stance and thrust towards me.

Noticing that, I, while holding the chain, jumped, reaching a huge distance from the ground. The chains made an upside V shape, with me at the top. She was surprised but quickly chose to pull the chains, before lifting off the ground.

 _This thing is heavier than I expected! How can someone so frail-looking be holding this?!_

I was taken aback by her strength, and lost balance, falling to the ground and making a crater. Not wasting a single second, she reeled the mace and swung it downwards.

 _Crap! I don't have time to dodge!_

Without a choice, I transferred the power from Full Cowl at my left hand, activating One for All at 100%. My veins shone with a red light, and my muscles tensed up. She looked at me, surprised.

Time was slow for the both of us.

Not having the intention of hurting anybody, I waited for the mace to be directly above me, and sent an uppercut towards it. Without having the time to calculate the distance, I accidentally hit the heavy spiked ball instead of using only the air pressure. My hand was pierced, but it didn't make a difference, as One for All would already burn and destroy my arm. I was pushed to the ground, hurting me more.

"GWAH!" – I screamed in pain.

The mace was obliterated, making the metal parts scatter across the grass field. The wind pressure from my punch pushed her back, and took some of the vegetation nearby. She was completely surprised. The dust from the punch wore down, and she looked at me horrified.

My arm was destroyed, and my hair was even more messed. My hand was bleeding profusely, with a hole on it. The hole was profound, but it didn't pierce my hand completely, going through it, as my muscles tensing up diminished the damage.

"I'm… Sorry… If I damaged… something…" – I said in between groans of pain, wearing a hurt smile.

Looking at me, still wary and at full caution, she hesitated.

"Who are you? What do you want with us? What is that power?" – She demanded, looking at me.

"I'm… Izuku Midoriya… I don't know… how I got here…" – I said, not waving any hostility towards her, though she was still wary of me… My arm and hand still hurt, making my respiration feel heavy, and interrupting my dialogue.

Then the silhouettes that were coming towards here appeared. There were three of them.

The first one was an almost identical girl to the blue-haired one, and she wore everything the other one wore. The only difference, aside from the neon-pink hair and the eye color, which was a slightly darker tone of pink, was the position of the bangs, as it was opposite to the blue girl. She had a mature aura.

The second one was a girl with long platinum–white hair and violet eyes. She wore a white short dress with purple ornaments all over it and a coat that was divided in two, twirling around her waist. She looked as if she was trying to solve a puzzle mentally. That girl passed the aura of a noble and high-class woman, similar to those from fiction.

The third one was a yellow–gold-haired girl that seemed young but had a wise aura around her. Her hair had a pink hue to it, and she wore a red dress that opened in the front part from her thighs. She also wore long striped socks in pink and black. Pink laces ornamented her two big curled hair meshes.

"Rem, what is happening here?" – The pink-haired one said, worried, looking at the blue-haired one, which I assume is called Rem.

"I'm not sure… I heard an explosion and came to check. He was standing beside the crater, so I started to take measures." – She responded, not taking her eyes off of me.

"But I'm sure I just checked the security…" – I heard the blonde murmur, looking sideways and putting her hand under her chin.

The silver-haired one was thinking profoundly, by the looks of it. _What is she thinking, I wonder…_

Just as I thought that, the platinum-haired girl's face wore an expression that said: "I remembered something really important". She looked into my eyes, raising her right hand in front of Rem, signaling her to calm down.

"Um… What's your name?" – She said, looking directly at me with a calm expression.

Just as I was about to introduce myself, the blue-haired girl, Rem, intervened.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. He claims not knowing how he got here…" – She said, not taking her eyes off of me. _It's not like I can do anything about it…_

The silver-haired girl sighed.

"How did you get here?" – She inquired, looking directly at me. Her gaze pierced my soul, trying to feel any lie that may come from my mouth.

"I… Was in a classroom, when suddenly some weird hands grabbed me… By the throat, arms, and legs… Some way or another, I'm here…" – I answered honestly, looking directly into her eyes. Not blinking… My speech was still getting interrupted by occasional groans of pain.

When I answered that, her stern face turned into one of understanding, then worry.

"Ok, now that this is cleared up… Before asking any more questions, Rem, Ram. Could you take care of his injuries? I was so fed up with this whole 'Who are you' thing, that I didn't notice…" – She quickly ordered, as to help me quickly… _She's definitively a good person._

""Yes, mistress."" – The maid duo said in unison, synchronized.

Right after they replied, my eyelids felt heavy. My joints were losing its strength, and my muscles loosened up. The red of the blood painting my hands, the grass, and a little part of my pants dried. My vision blurred, and the last thing I saw was the blue infinity of the sky… I let the grass take care of my body, losing consciousness.

…

 _This is so comfortable… Even more than my bed on a rainy Saturday!_

I could feel a fluffy thing below me. Something so soothing, that I don't think it would be possible to replicate. Resisting the urge to stay like that, I slowly opened my eyes, feeling the soft light of the sun, and the cold breeze of the morning.

Looking around me, I could see that I was inside a bedroom. A luxurious one, at that. Sitting on the bed, I rotated my upper body, removing the stiff feeling of my joints.

 _What am I doing here…_

Then I remembered everything. My arrival, the fight, and the meeting. Worried, I looked at my left arm, which I hurt badly during the fight.

 _It's patched… It doesn't hurt as much though._

"We're entering…" – I could hear two similar, yet different, voices. Following that, the door opened.

The maid duo, a title that I silently attributed, and a way that I like to call them, entered the room. They were close to each other, their steps synchronized. Even the blinking seemed connected to each other. Rem and the pink-haired girl were there, in front of the huge bed.

"Greetings, Midoriya. I am Ram, and this is my sister, Rem." – The Pink-haired girl said, bowing. Her twin followed suit.

With my imbued politeness, I bowed slightly whilst sitting on the bed. Raising my head, I smiled slightly.

"Thank you… For hearing me, and… Taking care of my injuries." – I truthfully said, looking at them. _I have a hunch that they were the ones taking care of me…_

Slightly surprised, they looked at me, examining my expressions. Still smiling softly, I sighed in relief. _The hostile mood disappeared, though… They are still wary of me…_

"… How did you know? You weren't conscious at the time…" – Rem asked, looking at me. Her tone of voice implied that she was still really wary and careful around me... _It would be nice if she lowered her guard around me… The feeling is kind of, um… It kinda hurts…_

"I don't know… Maybe I just had a hunch?" – I answered, now laying my eyes upon my patched arm. With my other hand, I started to softly touch it… _It hurts, but not as much as I expected._

A quick, yet noticeable paused ensued. I felt two judgemental and careful eyes laying on me, inspecting every action, every breath, evaluating. Auburn leaves flying at the other side of the window, following the unpredictable trail of the wind. Mountains on the horizon, beautiful and big trees below the high window. Truly, a place befitting of the word 'beauty'.

After that short evaluation, they looked at me, satisfied.

"Mistress is waiting for you…" – Ram stated.

"… To explain how you got here." – Shortly after, Rem completed her twin's phrase, totally synchronized… _Yup. Undeniably the maid duo._

I nodded while slowly getting off of the bed.

"Okay… Can you show me the way?" – I said while massaging my left shoulder.

"Of course, follow us…" – Ram said, walking out of the room.

 _Ram looks like the "leader"…_

…

"I'm so sorry!" – The platinum-haired girl said, bowing.

I found myself in a beautiful rectangular dining table. Several mahogany chairs were aligned in adjacent places, and a single, bigger, silver-colored chair was on the smaller side of the table. The place where the leader sat… _I wonder… Who is this 'leader'?_

Looking at the girl sitting directly in front of me, I could notice she wore a light and pure white dress. Even if it was, supposedly, for home-staying, it was still luxurious.

"F-For what?" – I said, waving my hands in front of me in a denial manner, unconsciously stuttering. _What is she saying sorry for? … Maybe my arrival here has something to do with it?_

"It's my fault you're here… Let me explain…" – She announced and began explaining everything. Eventually, as she forgot to introduce herself, mainly because she didn't need to most of the time.

Basically, Emilia was wandering through the castle library and found an ominous book with a black cover, golden ornaments, and antique title. Reading said title, she understood that it was a magic book.

Deciding to test it, Emilia went to the training grounds. There, she found an interesting spell, called "Isekai Shokan". Eventually, after the preparation of said spell, she cast it… And nothing happened, seemingly. The only thing she saw, was an ink-black painting of ominous and eerie hands inside the spell's page. With that image, she was able to conclude that I was, indeed, summoned from the spell.

"…So, is there any way to go back to where I came from?" – I asked her, worried.

She took a moment to ponder, placing her index finger under her chin and looking slightly up.

"I presume so… It may take some months, but until then, you can stay here, as a guest. Food and lodging won't be a problem, and we'll buy some proper clothes for you later."– She explained with a sympathetic smile… _What a kind person…_

I nodded and smiled sweetly. The two maids and Emilia looked at me curiously.

"Um… Midoriya?" – Emilia called me.

"Yes?"

"How can you smile like that? I mean… I called you here without your consent. Your family and friends may think you're dead!" – She eagerly told me, trying to understand my quick acceptance of the situation.

I pondered for a bit.

"I understand the whole situation… You didn't bring me here me on purpose, right?" – I told her.

"No… The description for the magic was really not enough, and even with full safety preparation and such, the effects were out of my own control." – She said while profusely nodding.

"See? I also know you aren't bad people… Even if you attacked me, Rem, you did it to _protect_. You didn't attack me off of your own pleasure. You did your job, a _great one_ at that!" – Smiling, I continued, raising my patched hand, and showing it to the residents of the manor.

After lowering my arm, I proceeded:

"You heard me, took care of my injuries, offered me a place to stay and food… _How_ can I ask for more? … If I was in your place, I'd do the same… Also, if you need to know anything about me, ask. I'd rather not keep anything important in between us. I _will_ be living here, won't I?" – I finished, looking at them.

Emilia smiled genuinely. Rem and Ram eased their expressions… _The mood here just got better!_

After that exchange, I told them about me… Of course, excluding some secrets that I don't tell even my own mother. Basically, the version of my life story that my classmates received. They were surprised to know about 'quirks', and other things about where I came from. Of course, they told me about their own world… _I guess multiple dimensions do exist…_

…

During the course of a week, I could get used to the manor. I also met Roswaal, the owner of the place. _He's someone rather… exquisite?_

Today I decided to take a stroll through the garden. Walking towards it, I saw a familiar blue-haired girl trimming some plants. The breeze softly touching the well-cut grass, along with lonely petals flying through the garden, free. The sun, not strong on this particular day, softly highlighted the blue of the girl, enhancing her features. Not-so-skillfully, she trimmed those plants.

"Do you… want some help?" – I softly asked her, crouching beside her and looking closely at the plants. I noticed some uneven places but took no mind.

Rem stopped for a moment, however, she continued. _Cold treatment, huh…_

Not uttering a word, I gently picked the item from her hands and started trimming. _Those gardening lessons my mother made me take… At least they are useful now…_

She was about to retrieve them for me but noticed that I was doing the job faster. Easing her expression, she sat on the grass dignifiedly, looking at me. _She probably decided to take a small break…_

Unspoken words, an inquiring look. Rem looked at me, trying to understand the motives behind my actions. While I cut, adjusted, trimmed, and replaced the plants, she looked at me. At each movement of my hands, she followed her gaze.

Readjusting my kneeling position, I wiped the sweat from my face with my wrist whilst exhaling the held breath. She sat in a soft spot of the grass, a question emerging in her mind.

"Why are you helping me?" – She asked. Eyes fixated on me.

Not turning my head to her nor stopping the job, I smiled. She noticed it.

"Because I want to… I don't need a reason to help others, do I?" – I honestly answered while cutting an uneven branch of a small bush.

"But you don't need to. You aren't a butler, and isn't demanded any work to stay here…" – She spoke her mind, adjusting her maid bow.

I stopped the work for a moment. Placing the tool gently on the ground, I turned around.

"I know… However, didn't I say it? I don't need a reason to help others. Besides… Didn't you all help me?" – I spoke what I felt, looking straight into her eyes, fighting the urge to blush and stutter… _Even in another world, speaking to girls is hard!_

Satisfied, she stood up. Following that, she picked the tips of her maid skirt, and gently raising them, she bowed.

"Thank you for helping." – She, after that, left without saying anything.

 _I guess she still doesn't trust me completely…_

…

Sometime after the "garden episode", as I like to call it, I was wandering inside the manor. Looking around, appreciating the well-adorned inside of the walls, the beautiful decoration, and the occasional paintings I encountered. The place was indeed beautiful, every inch of it containing a well-made decoration.

Even having almost no residents, the place was taken care of to the details… _The maid duo is really good at work…_

Walking in a certain hallway, I heard a soft and small shriek. Something barely noticeable. Speeding my pace, I arrived at where the sound came from. There, I saw Rem clutching her fingers inside the kitchen. Ram was beside her.

"What happened?" – I worriedly asked, approaching them.

Ram, noticing me, bowed slightly and sighed while looking at Rem.

"We were peeling potatoes for dinner, and she accidentally cut herself with the knife…" – Ram explained, trying to make her stop bleeding.

"Excuse me…" – I said, crouching beside Rem.

Gently grabbing her hand, which she tried to retract, I looked at Ram.

"Can you get me some water and a small patch of paper?" – I asked her, still holding Rem's hand… _I am holding a girl's hand! I can't freak out… I can't freak out!_

Unnoticed by me, my face had a barely detectable blush. Luckily, Ram didn't notice it. She nodded and left to search for those items right after that.

Turning my head towards Rem, I could see an almost unnoticeable tinge of red on her face… _It can't be, nope… I'm Izuku. No girl would blush by my own actions._

Quickly, Ram got back and handed me what I asked. Gently picking up the water recipient, I poured it slowly in her hand. I could see her tensing up… _It hurts, I know… When you have a cut, it tends to hurt a lot…_

"Does it hurt?" – I asked her, stopping to pour water, and looking directly into her eyes.

She shook her head, looking at where my hands touched hers… I still couldn't get used to looking at a girl's face directly, so a blush inevitably surfaced my face. Nodding at her response, I started to pour a bit more water.

After finishing the cleaning process, I picked the patch of paper and rolled it around her finger, covering the wound. After tying the knot, I gently let go of her hand and stood up.

"Um… T-Thank you." – Rem said, stuttering for a moment. To cover up the stutter, she coughed.

Looking at her, I smiled honestly. Ram watching the scene unfold.

"No problem! I told you, didn't I? I-" – I started, only to be interrupted.

"You don't need a reason to help others, right?" – She completed.

I smiled towards her, and nodded… Reaching the doorknob, I turned around and bowed slightly, just like one of the butlers I've seen doing in a show.

"Please, surprise me! I'm looking forward to today's dinner" – I said, now taking my leave.

What I didn't see, was a slightly blushing blue haired girl.

…

During the timespan of six months, I was able to get used completely to the place and its surroundings. The residents of the manor, bit by bit, opened up to me. I could feel that we've become friends, and I could easily talk to them.

Currently, I was sitting on the grass, outside the manor, looking at the surrounding mountains.

 _I wonder how my mother is doing… I miss her, my classmates, All Might, the teachers, everyone… Please, don't worry… I'll be coming back soon._

Thinking about that, I sighed. The calm feeling of the afternoon, the sun almost setting. Orange filled the vast immensity of the area, while blue highlighted some specific places. The wind carried leaves and flowers, unpredictably swinging, twisting and turning.

However, in the distance and closeby, bloodlust-filled howls could be heard. Bushes rustling, heavy thuds at the grass. Destruction followed right behind those things, and I stood up, scared and worried… _What's happening? I have to contact them!_

Running back towards the manor, I could see that there were some bits of destruction already scattered. Searching for the residents, I activated Full Cowl and ran... _Good thing I didn't stop training and working out…_

I could hear small explosions on the other side of the manor, so I followed the loud sounds and echoes. Eventually, I arrived in the ballroom, where Emilia, Rem, and Ram fought… Big wolves. They each had a single yellow horn embued in their heads. Black fur, menacing red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, and a salivating mouth. Truly scary monsters.

A wolf charged towards Emilia, who was chanting a spell. Rem and Ram were holding off a bunch, Rem using her mace to smash some wolves, and Ram using her wind magic, so they couldn't really do much.

 _I have to go save her!_

Quickly I stomped my feet on the floor, gaining thrust. In an instant, I was beside the wolf. Using my momentum, I pressed my left feet on the ground, transferring the momentum, which was going ahead, upwards. Doing a flip, I kicked the belly of the monster, sending him up, almost hitting the ceiling. It eventually fell down, losing its life with the fall. Completing the flip, I landed on both of my feet.

Approaching Emilia, I spoke:

"What's happening? I was in the courtyard when I heard howls and heavy thuds!" – I anxiously explained while kicking another wolf, sending it to the wall.

"I'm not sure! Maybe someone summoned and sent them here… I am a target after all." – She explained, shooting Ice Shards toward a wolf.

I nodded and began to rush towards a safer place, as to reorganize my strategy.

"Be careful! They are Wolgarms, that meaning that they can curse and steal mana! Even if you don't know how to use it, you still have it!" – Emilia added, killing two more of them.

"Okay!" – I nodded in consent, swiftly jumping at the wall, climbing it.

I could see at least a hundred of those. I was surprised at how well they were holding against the Wolgarms, as I noticed that they were really strong. A sharp feeling of pain soared through me, making me almost lose hold of a certain metal pole that was keeping me on the wall.

Looking down, I saw that my legs had small claw slashes… _They probably did it when I kicked them! … At least the wounds aren't too deep…_

I decided to jump down. As for the landing, because my legs had those slashes, trying to not worsen the wounds, I rotated in the air, reaching my hands toward the floor. Quickly, I bent my elbows just about when I was going to hit the ground. I held my hands in a V shape, intertwining my fingers to keep the hold.

When my hands made contact with the floor, I transferred my center of gravity to them, and I rolled on the ground, taking care not to hit my thighs, where the slashes were located at.

 _So I have to Hack and Slash, acting as a support for them… I hope it all goes well._

Standing in both of my feet, I stomped the ground and ran towards the wolves.

Reaching the closest to me, I quickly grabbed its horn, and pulled it towards me, making the Wolgarm lose balance. Swiftly, I flipped in the air, landing behind the wolf. In an instant, I kicked its rear, making its legs go off the ground. Thinking that this is an opportunity I grabbed those legs and spun around.

With my sights, I saw a Wolgarm about to slash Ram from behind. Quickly, I stopped spinning, letting go of the Wolgarm I was holding. They hit in mid-air, both falling to the ground right after the collision.

 _Full Cowl really helps! Maybe one day I can use it to its full potential…_

I approached Ram, kicking another Wolgarm.

"Are you fine here?" – I asked her, dodging a slash from another one.

"Yes! I think Rem is having it hard since she can't use magic!" – She advised me, and I ran where she indicated that Rem was.

Stomping the ground, I sprinted towards Rem's location.

Run. Dodge. Jump. Twist. Kick.

I repeated that process quite a lot, eventually arriving where Rem was.

A Wolgarm bit the chain from Rem's mace, making her lose her hold. While Rem was trying to retrieve the Mace, she didn't notice the three Wolgarms about to slash her from behind.

Time slowed down.

 _I don't know if I can take three at the same time, but…_ _ **I have to go!**_

Stomping the ground, using more percentage of Full Cowl, I arrived close to the wolves.

 _I don't have the time to get all of them at the same time! They are too heavy to launch against each other, and they are already in mid-air! ... I'll have to use it!_

Deactivating Full Cowl, I raised my hand in front of me, stopped the momentum and bent my knees slightly. My right thumb and index's veins started to shine in crimson, a faint glow emanating from it. Small puffs of smoke could be seen forming around my hand as I placed my left hand on my right wrist.

Without an instant spared, I flicked my finger, aiming slightly off from the wolves, as to not hit Rem accidentally.

" **SMASH!** " – I screamed as an overwhelmingly strong gust of wind blew the Wolgarms straight into the wall, killing them in the process.

My fingers, broken and burnt, hurt even more. Without the time to properly react, I approached Rem, only to see a bigger Wolgarm, with a red fur and two horns, thrusting In her direction.

 _That may be the Alfa Wolgarm!_

Without time to warn her, I leaped in her direction, upside down in the air. When I was directly above her, I grabbed her shoulders, flipped backward, landing on both feet. She tried to break the hold, but I held her shoulders with even more strength. Now, in a comfortable position, I threw her outside, as the windows were open.

"Sorry Rem!" – I screamed apologizing, quickly jumping out of the way of the Alfa Wolgarm.

I could see in the corner of my eye that she was safe. The Alfa Wolgarm, however, quickly turned in my direction, completely taking me off-guard.

It quickly bent his front elbows, using his back members to use the ground as a base to leap towards me with all of its possible strength. In a matter of seconds, it hit me straight on. Its horns piercing my stomach, causing me to spit blood.

I fell on the ground, limp, losing consciousness…

The last thing I could see, was a rage-filled blue-haired girl with a mace in hands, looking straight at the Alfa Wolgarm.

…

 _It's that soft feeling again…_

I woke up, feeling the same softness I felt six months ago. Lifting my upper body, I felt a searing pain in my head. In desperation, I clutched my head with both of my hands. A scream of pain escaped my mouth.

"ARGH!"

I could hear small thuds coming towards me, my pain slowly subsiding. Quickly, two figures appeared in my room, standing at my left.

""Are you okay?!"" – I could hear two sweet voices filled with worry asking me. At that point, my pain subsided almost completely.

"Y-Yeah… I just woke up with immense pain in my head…" – I said, eyes still shut.

The pain stopped completely. Opening my eyes, I saw the figures in more detail… _The maid duo._

Looking at them, I smiled.

"Um… I can't remember all too well… Why am I here, and what happened? Your faces spell worry." – I said, worried about them.

Rem looked at her sister, Ram nodded in response.

"There was a Wolgarm invasion here… You came to help, and at some point, a huge one of those tried to attack Rem… As I was too occupied covering Emilia, and boosting everyone with my Wind Magic, I couldn't help…" – Ram started, looking at the ground in regret and guilt.

"Don't worry… You really wanted to save Rem but couldn't. I bet she understands!" – Izuku said, turning his eyes from Ram to Rem. She nodded fiercely in response, while I wholeheartedly smiled.

"Cough." – Ram coughed. She tried to hide her own smile, but utterly failed… _Her mood came back to normal... Thankfully._

"Now… What happened? She was attacked by a big… Wolgarm? Is it?" – I asked them, confused slightly by the name.

"Yes… I remember that before I was attacked, you rushed towards me, and threw me out of the manor through a window, saving me in the process… Though, you were… I-Impaled by its horns…" – Rem said, getting a bit nervous.

I was shocked. How could I survive those impalements? Magic? A healing treatment? But most importantly…

"Are _you_ alright?" – I asked Rem, trying to stand up.

Excruciating pain filled my being to the bone. I lost my own balance, my muscles tensing up. The bones in my body hurt, hurt, hurt…

I started to fall sideways, as my leg unconsciously contracted, however…

"I caught you… Don't worry… I'll protect you…" – Rem said, hugging me closer.

My face turned crimson red. Smoke puffed from my ears, and my mouth curled up. Rem's face, too, had a blush, though she was more composed. Ram, who watched the whole thing, giggled and continued to watch my reaction.

"Hate to break the mood, but Mistress is calling you, Midoriya…" – Ram said, doing another giggle.

Rem lets go of me, and we eventually left the room.

…

Arriving at the dining room, I saw Emilia sitting on one of the mahogany chairs. Deciding to ease our conversation, I sat directly in front of her. Rem and Ram stood each on different sides of Emilia, left and right, respectively.

"Good morning, Midoriya! Before anything, I want to thank you for your help during the invasion, which is currently under investigation from Roswaal… We could've had less damage if he was here at the time, but unfortunately, he was visiting another feudal lord." – Emilia started, thanking me. I bowed while smiling in response.

Emilia took a deep breath, anxiety filling her.

"I discovered how to fully control and use 'Isekai Shokan'. The conditions are: After each use, there's six months of cooldown. Also, to use it, you _shall not_ use mana on the same day as you use the spell, and only one person can go through that process each time it's used. After using it, you basically lose the capability of using magic in that day… By coincidence, I used it after waking up when summoning you, so I didn't practice magic beforehand." – She explained me the whole process.

But I couldn't ignore Rem's distant expression. Also, from time to time, she made and hid a pained expression. By Ram's facial expression, she also noticed… Though I looked at them occasionally, I fully paid attention to Emilia's explanation.

"Overall, the spell can only be cast tomorrow, meaning that you can rest for the day… You still need to recover, don't you?" – Emilia finished, smiling gently at me, though… Sadness still lingered, in everyone present in the room.

"T-Thank you…" – I stuttered, tears threatening to fall. My eyes moisten with mixed feelings. Happiness, since I was going to see my family and friends again… Sad, because I'd depart from everyone here.

Over the course of those six months, I grew fond of everyone present in here. Ram, with her stern, yet gentle and caring attitude. Emilia, with her hardworking-self, which inspired me to train even more. Pack, with his sly and funny jokes, which I grew to enjoy… And Rem…

With all the things that happened. All the times I helped in the kitchen, the garden, when she went shopping, anywhere. Anywhen. I couldn't imagine myself without that genuine smile she started to give after accustoming to me, that happening after three months…

She lit my day up, her happiness was my happiness. Her sadness, my sadness… _I think- No. I'm sure, that's love…_

I'm not stupid enough to just _refuse_ any feelings I have, even if I don't believe I'm worth anything, I still can't refuse them. I love Rem…

 _I love Rem._

 _From the bottom of my heart… Every time she spoke, my ears filled with sweetness._

 _Every time she sighed, my heart filled with worry._

 _Every time she clumsily cut herself, my instincts yelled: "Protect!"_

 _Every time she was beside me, close to me, nearby. My heart beat faster._

 _Every time she breathed, I held my breath._

 _Every time she hummed while working, I silently sang along…_

 _I want to be with her, but… Can I?_

 _Can I live with her?_

 _Can I be with her?_

 _But that's just one of the reasons my heart hurts when I think about it… The other is: "Does she want to stay with someone like… Me?"_

 _I'm boring._

 _I'm lame._

 _I'm weak._

 _I'm no good._

 _I'm Izuku._

 _I'm Deku._

 _I'm me…_

 _Who'd want to associate themselves with me?_

Silently thinking all of those things, I forgot about my tears, who now rolled from my face to my chin, and silently dropped to the ground.

Unspoken words, Rem's eyes moistened, looking at me. Her sister, Ram didn't cry, but felt the same as everyone… People's reactions are different from each other, her reaction is internal, as opposed to me, that is completely external.

Rem walked towards me. Her soft steps made my heart flutter, the aura she emanated attracting every fiber of my being. Her beautiful blue hair fluttering with the soft breeze of the afternoon. Orange and Blue mixing in a surrealistically beautiful manner.

Standing in front of me, she looked straight into my soul. I couldn't not look at her, so my head instinctively turned to her direction. Our eyes making eye contact.

"Izuku…" – She called me by the first name. My face's normally beige color turned crimson.

"Wh-What is it?" – I gently answered, still looking into her eyes, fighting the urge to curl up into a ball and roll in embarrassment.

The curtains flew with the sudden slightly gust of wind. Orange-ish light filled the room, as Rem made the most genuine, happy and beautiful smile I have ever seen. Petals of blooming flower trees entered the room in a harmonical melody, decorating every corner.

"I love you, Izuku Midoriya…" – She said it…

It was so unexpected, that my reactions didn't even properly show. She proceeded.

"I love you. Love you. Love you. _Love you. Love you!_ … Every time I stood beside you. Every time you stood beside me… Every time you talked to me, Every time you comforted me, filled me with solace, hugged me… Smiled at me… Everything about you… You, Izuku, is who I want to be with… You filled my days with happiness to the brim, even exceeding it…" – She started, not taking her eyes off of me.

 _Who cares about my reaction?_

My muscles loosened up. The trembling stopped. Happiness filled my being, overwhelming the sadness that I once felt.

My lips' muscles curled upward. I could feel a smile forming. Not a flustered, sad, wry or any other smile…

 _A happy smile._

The happiness of being loved overwhelmed me. Love different from a mother, yet so crucial to one's being. A reciprocal love, reverberating our hearts. I could hear clothes rustling, a connection between me and Rem.

Wordlessly, we were connected. We loved, no… We _love_ each other…

But, how would that work? I am from another world, or even… From another dimension…

Knowing all of that, she placed a finger on my lips.

"I'll come to you… In six months…" – She said, now turning back to Emilia and Ram, who were shedding some happy tears. Well, Emilia at least…

"Rem. I want you to be happy… I've been watching Midoriya here, and go for it… He's someone worth it. I trust him." – Ram said, smiling.

My face gained a new shade of red.

"I know it too! He took care of me. He always helped me, even when I gave him the cold shoulder…" – She said, giggling with happiness.

Now, Rem turned towards Emilia.

"Y-You don't need to say it, Rem… I support your decision wholeheartedly... Follow your heart… But anyways, you're not leaving us yet! You still have six months!" – Emilia added slyly.

Rem then turned towards me, and running, she jumped on me, hugging… I hugged back, not wanting to let go…

"Before we kiss, can we do it in six months?" – She asked me, catching me off-guard.

"K-K-Kiss!?" – I couldn't contain my voice, so I almost screamed.

She giggled, now looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes, silly… I'd like the kiss to happen when we meet again… Can you hold on until then?" – She asked me.

Looking straight into her eyes, I smiled.

"Yes… I'd like it too…" – I finished.

And for the rest of the day, we all talked, spending the time with friends.

 _I would never think that someone would return my feelings…_

…

In the next day, morning, I sat upon the grass of the courtyard, ready for departure…

 _I guess it's almost over, eh… I can finally see you again, mother… All Might… My friends…_

"We're ready, Midoriya…" – Ram called.

Hearing her say that, I walked towards where Emilia sat. The beautiful green grass enveloped a huge area, enhancing the marvelous decoration of the manor. Parts still being fixed from the Wolgarm invasion were still there. The beautiful sun, somewhat saturated from the morning, embraced us all, gently saying its goodbye to me.

 _I wonder if the Sun is the same for both worlds?_

Waving the question off, I approached her.

"I'm ready…" – I said.

Emilia stood up, getting close to me. We hugged.

"Thank you… For taking care of me when I broke my arms, fingers… For the clothes, for the food…" – I said composedly… I cried all that I could cry beforehand…

"It's nothing… You deserved it, though sorry for the not-so-welcoming first impression… Also, Beatrice sent her regards. She liked the extra knowledge you shared with her… Unfortunately, she's currently fixing the places that were destroyed in the invasion." – Emilia responded, now breaking the hug.

"I understand the reasoning behind the first impressions, don't worry… I'd do the same if I was in your position…" – I answered, now heading towards Ram.

She closed in the distance, hugging me as well…

"Thank you, for not snapping at my occasional clumsiness…" – I thanked her.

I could feel that she smiled at that.

"When you have a clumsy sister, that's nothing…" – She said, putting in a sly joke, while we broke the hug. I giggled together with her… I also could hear Rem jokingly scolding her sister.

And now, I approached Rem… I hugged her, time slowing down for us. Every second felt like an hour…

Breaking the hug, I looked straight into her eyes…

"Wait for me… My hero…" – She said while a gentle smile surfaced her face.

"I will… I will wait the time needed. Be it a day, a month, a year, ten years, a century… I will wait." – I answered her. My face wore a smile filled with certainty.

I also departed with Pack, sharing a sly joke with him…

After all of that, I was in front of Emilia…

"Ready?"

"As I'll always be…"

After that, she chanted some things I couldn't understand. I felt void-black hands grabbing me, pulling me to the ground, in which a portal opened.

"I'll see you later! We'll come and visit!" – I could her Emilia say, before losing consciousness….

…

 _It has been six months…_

I was currently sitting in class, hearing Aizawa explaining some things to us… When I arrived, they were really surprised. The school almost deemed me as 'Dead', the searches didn't stop even after six months…

People came to me, asking what happened, and I evaded the questions, obviously. I don't want anybody knowing about the other world… Yet…

 _She can arrive at any moment…_

With that in my head, I couldn't pay attention in class… My classmates even said that I was daydreaming more often… I don't blame them…

I stopped thinking for a moment and felt the soft breeze. The Sun gently embraced me, as if he remembered my departure in the other world. I could see some auburn petals flying outside, following the unpredictable wind… It is basically the same as that day… The day I was teleported.

Suddenly, in the middle of the classroom, an eerie void-black portal emerged. It was about my size, and it was currently in a perpendicular way with the ground, directly above it.

 _She arrived! Yes! Finally!_

Without wasting a second, I stood up and walked towards the portal, ignoring my classmates' pleas.

Out of the portal, a beautiful girl emerged.

She had sky-blue hair and eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress, well-adorned in every corner.

We stopped in front of each other. Locking eyes, we smiled. People around us were confused, agape. They never saw a girl so purely beautiful like her.

I reached my left hand towards her, she did the same. We intertwined fingers, locking them in place.

""Like this, I'll never let go."" – We said in unison. Never have we ever prepared this beforehand. It's all genuine and from the heart.

"I have been waiting, Rem… I didn't stop thinking about you, not even a single day. Not even a single second…" – I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… Neither did I stop thinking about you. Never…" – She answered.

I pulled her closer, embracing her. I placed my hands on her waist, and she placed hers on my neck. We're basically the same height.

"I've been waiting so long for this…" – She said, slightly rotating her face so that she can comfortably get closer…

"Me too…" – I said, doing the same, but in the opposite direction.

We closed in, time moving ever-so-slowly. Our lips touched. The soft and sweet feeling was transferred from her mouth to mine, as the same happened from me to her.

A kiss… Something that we longed from each other. Something that we really wanted to do. Confirming feelings, transferring heat. Spending time together…

Now that's all possible.

I'm now with the love of my life…

She **trusts** me with all of her being…

I **trust** her with all of my being.

 _We are madly in love with each other._

…

 **Thanks for reading this extra-long One Shot!**

 **It really took a long time to produce this, and you can tell why…**

 **Please vote… My hands are hurting from typing… My head is really tired…**

 **Also, share this with your friends…**

 **I love when you comment on my stories. I read all of the comments…**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. New Member - Izuku x Aiz (Danmachi)

Author: undefmidi

2018 (Almost typed 2017)

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (Danmachi) characters, original story and everything belongs to Fujino Omori, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **fourth book** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Izuku x Aiz (Danmachi)** –New Member

Houses spread across a tremendously huge circular shape. Some neatly arranged, some messily dispersed over certain areas of the place. A tower that soared up to the sky gave the circular-shaped city a unique feeling and atmosphere. From that tower, eight paths that were branched uniformly were placed, dividing the city into eight equally balanced spaces, each representing their own districts… Just like a pizza.

 _Hm… Where can I find directions?_

Cheerful and lively sounds of people walking and talking reverberated throughout the city. People of all races could be found there, coloring the place with a feeling of mixture. Ranging from Demi-Humans, such as Cat-People and Cienthropes (Also known as Dog People), to Elves, Dwarves, and even Gods.

 _Ugu… I can't find anyone…_

Walking aimlessly through the city, a certain green-haired boy sighed, not knowing where to go exactly. Sitting on a bench, he looked to the azure sky.

 _I wanted to come here, to Orario… But where do I go?_

Orario, a city that gained traction from selling Magic Stones, and from controlling the traffic in the Dungeon, an underground complex where Monsters spawn, and Adventurers go. They dwell in the Dungeon to kill Monsters, and for that Sweet. Sweet. Loot.

Inside the monsters, at their core, a Magic Stone reside. Depending on the monster, the stone may be bigger, or smaller.

"The Dungeon is amazing, right?" – A female voice asked.

"Yep! Gettin' sum Magic Stones there really helped me to buy a bigger house. 'Tis the core of Orario, basically." – A male voice responded, excited.

"Mhm"

Listening to that conversation, a smile crept onto the green-haired boy's face. Standing up, he determinedly began walking towards the Tower, where he correctly assumed is the Dungeon.

…

A huge tower colored in different tones of light-brown and light-grey. Covered, from top to bottom, with beautiful ornaments, giving a fancy, yet rustic and rugged feeling to the green-haired boy, just like an uncharted hidden dungeon in a book, or an unexplored beautiful place in nature. Truly a beautiful sight.

Below said tower, walking in and out, were Adventurers. People clad in armor, holding all sorts of weapons and in groups. Occasionally a group or two would have a discussion, but no aggression would occur.

The green-haired boy walked in the midst of those groups, unmoved by the non-harmful gazes he received, though unfriendly and pitiful. A rustic backpack hung behind his back, following his every step.

Some Adventurers stopped and looked at the boy, noticing that he didn't carry any kind of weapon. Paying more attention to the boy, they noticed that he gave off the feeling of an innocent child… But not wanting to leave their own groups and objectives, they didn't call him out.

 _That kid's dead._

Continuing his walk, he entered the Dungeon and entered the 1st Floor.

What came to his sight was a cave with blue walls, illuminated mysteriously by shiny rock-formations, which could be identified as Magic Stones.

 _This place is surprisingly well-illuminated… Well, the rock formations above really give it away._

Step. Step. Step. Step.

 _I wonder… How did this place, without any human interference, get so complex? Erosion? … I can only wonder._

"UGUGUGUGU!"

Unexpectedly, the green-haired boy heard growling and turned to the source of the sound. A humanoid figure emerged from who-knows-where and growled in anger towards the boy. That figure had a wolf-like head and walked with his back bent as if it wasn't accustomed to a normal posture. It held a big stick.

"RHRRR!" – The creature snarled loudly, starting to walk towards the boy.

In an instant, the creature accelerated its pace and ran towards its prey, exposing its bare teeth, salivating. Getting close to the boy, the creature lifted the stick, readying its stance to attack the prey it has spotted… And he knocked out the boy…

Or that's what should've happened. Instead of hitting him, the boy sidestepped and pointed his index and middle finger, closing the other ones, just like a finger gun, but with two fingers. Not losing a second, he hit the creature beside its abdomen, straight into a pressure point that made the creature lose the feeling of its limbs… Falling limp to the floor, the creature looked straight into the boy's eyes. He stared back.

"… By your features, I presume you're a Kobold." – The boy said, now crouching beside the creature.

With his index, he strongly hit the Kobold's neck, killing it. Soon after, the creature exploded into smoke…

 _Even if it's a Monster… Killing is not pleasant… But I'll have to do it in order to survive, and gain income… Ugh…_

"Clank!"

A small, metal-ish sound resounded throughout the room. The boy shook his arms around, removing the smoke, only to reveal a small, purple-ish rock. It shone in pink, leaving a soft glow around it.

"This should be the famous Magic Stone." – The boy murmured to himself.

Picking it up and throwing it into his backpack, he continued his way, killing monsters and collecting the stones.

…

Kill. Collect. Kill. Collect. Kill. Collect.

 _Killing, huh…_

After some time of killing, the boy was used to it… Not that much, actually. He could kill, yes… But he, by no means, liked it. He hated it in fact.

 _Even if they are monsters, they are living beings…_

Walking deeper in the dungeon, the boy found himself in a place rather different from where he was. The layout of the place began to change, getting more elaborate. The old blue light changed into a green one. New monsters appeared, and harder challenges emerged.

He already lost count on how many Monsters he'd killed. His bag heavier than usual from carrying Magic Stones and some occasional drops.

"GRWAHHHH!" – A deafening and intense roar echoed throughout the floor. Louder than the boy ever heard inside the dungeon. Curiosity filled him as he ran towards the source.

 _What made this sound, I wonder…_

Meanwhile, a blue, yellow and white blur lunged across a different wide room in the dungeon. Three loud thuds echoed inside said room as the figure sheathed its sword. Smoke from the Monsters filled the room and soon dissipated, only to reveal a female figure. Dazzling blond hair, twirling down, making slight spirals the lower it got. Gleaming and cold amber eyes stared at the three Magic Stones left by the creatures.

No scratches on the lightweight armor, which was noticeably made with the highest-quality material. Beauty adorned said armor in every nook and cranny, praising the beauty's features. Blue thigh-high boots that didn't hinder her movements clicked on the ground at every step. A silver-colored tiara stood gracefully above her head.

Princess was the only word capable of describing that beauty.

"GHRWAAA!" – Another deafening roar reverberated throughout the floor. That girl looked in the direction where the sound came, with attention.

Not wasting a single moment, she ran with an unbelievably high speed towards her newfound target. Unknownst to her, a green-haired boy was doing the same.

…

A huge, muscular bulk stood in a room, holding a club. Two thick and huge horns spread from the Monster's head, intimidating anyone and anything in its path. The face of a bull, the body of a man…

"Found you." – A female voice said emotionlessly, unsheathing her sword and stepping in. At that moment, three more growls could be heard closeby…

"GHRWAHHHHHR!"

Not looking back, she lowered her center of gravity and kicked the floor, leaping towards the Monster, her sword leading the way. The wind couldn't impose any friction on the beauty since her stance was really aerodynamic. Quick and counterbalanced steps allowed her sword to be steady, not trembling one bit.

In an instant, she was behind the Monster. Quickly contracting her knees, she jumped, twisting in mid-air. Her ankle landed on the creature's neck, and she pulled the creature's neck with it, making it lose balance. Using that opportunity, she pierced the Monster through the core, destroying the Magic Stone.

Landing in two feet, knees contracted, she was about to leap to one of the three newfound targets, but-

"Oh~ I presume you're Minotaurs… I mean, half-man, half-bull…" – A male voice resounded around the whole room.

The blonde beauty stopped in her tracks, looking at the boy. Examining him.

Messy green-hair fluttered with the wind, which came from who-knows-where. Big and round green-eyes complimented the boy's features, shining with the rock lights. A slight smile formed on his face as he ran a hand through his hair, taking off the sweat.

A lime-colored shirt hung around his torso, slightly torned off in some bits. Black pants contoured his legs, abruptly stopping at an unusually red pair of boots. A brown and rustic backpack hung around his back. It looked heavy…

But there was no weapon. Simply hands with some green fresh stains dripping from his hands. Truly an unusual sight at the Dungeon, a place where muscular and scarred people clad in armor adventured and killed Monsters… Occasionally getting killed by them…

But that boy emanated an innocent aura, happiness fluttering… It felt as if he didn't belong in that cruel and gruesome place…

Soon after arriving, the boy ran towards the Minotaur. The blonde was about to run in and save him, but-

"Calm there! There's no need to come and help me, for now at least." – The boy didn't look once in her direction but said those words, which halted the girl's movements.

The Minotaur roared intensely, holding its club even tighter. It felt insulted, seeing such a small and defenseless prey running straight towards it. Quickly lifting the wooden weapon, the Monster proceeded to lower its arm, slashing at the boy, hoping to crush him.

Not stopping his advance, the boy waited for the exact moment that the Monster's club would hit him, and side-jumped, holding onto the club. Utilizing the sticky green blood as help, he prepared and pulled the wooden-object in his direction, accelerating. Letting go of the Minotaur's weapon, with a thrust, he grabbed the Monster's neck and rotated, placing both of his legs onto its back.

Desperately, the creature tried to push the boy out, letting go of the club in the process. Holding tightly, the boy moved his arm away from the Minotaur's neck, preparing to thrust his index into a pressure point.

And he did… But it hurt.

"OWWW!" – The boy screamed in pain, letting go of the Minotaur, falling to the ground.

 _Thud. Rhrrrs_

Quickly regaining composure, the boy ran away, towards a rock formation nearby. A part of the boy's shirt was torn off from touching a particularly sharp edge of a rock.

"Agh… Wasn't expecting the skin on the neck to be so thick…" – He said, holding his now-swollen finger. Moisture could be felt touching his back slightly… Blood.

The Minotaur quickly ran towards the boy, reaching him… It extended its hand towards the boy, ready to catch him, but-

 _Gachin!_

The blonde, who killed the other two Minotaurs, ran towards the boy, slicing the Minotaur in half, splattering crimson-red blood all over the place, curiously, it didn't fall on the boy.

Sheathing her sword, the blonde walked towards the hurt boy, who was now crouching on the ground, backpack in hands and picking some things to patch up his wounds. He wore a slightly pained expression.

"Thanks… I should've known that a Minotaur's neck is well-protected…"

She approached him and sat down beside him. Silence filled the room, unusually. No Monster howls, metal clanging or any hostile sound… Just the beautiful silence… The princess still looked towards the boy, analyzing each and every movement.

"Who… are you?" – She asked the boy, observing the skillful work he was doing with his wounds.

The boy quickly finished his work and stood up in front of her. Smiling honestly, he stretched his hand in front of the blonde.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" – He said as she grabbed his hand.

 _Uwa! How is her hand so soft?_

Standing up, she flashed a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"I'm Aiz Wallenstein… As you probably know already…" – She answered, looking straight into Izuku's eyes, yet not losing consciousness of her surroundings.

"Aiz… Wallenstein? I'm… sorry?" – The green-haired boy asked, confused.

She was really surprised. Who _wouldn't_ know Aiz Wallenstein – The Sword Princess, Kenki? _The_ Level 5 Adventurer, the one who turned into a Level 2 within a year? _The_ most sought-after female adventurer, being coveted by countless male adventurers who wish to be with her, knowing that they are way out of their league? – No one _doesn't_ know about her…

But the green-haired boy affirmed he didn't know her, and that really left Aiz confused. Even if she isn't fond of the fame, and being called a goddess, the fact that he didn't know Aiz Wallenstein, _the_ Kenki (herself) intrigued the blonde.

Not wanting to start a whole conversation about praising herself, Aiz just shrugged that aside.

"Anyways, sorry for the trouble… And thank you, really, thank you… Now, if you'll excuse me…" – Izuku said, bowing to her respectfully.

Holding the backpack in his hands, and waving at her, the boy started to walk off, unconsciously showing something to the girl…

"Wait a moment." – Aiz said, magically appearing beside Izuku.

"Woah! You scared me for a moment there…" – He said, smiling a bit.

She held his arm, not imposing much strength as to not scare the boy. Soon after, she released her grip, noticing that he stopped his movements.

"Um… Don't you have a Blessing?" – She asked him, placing her hand on the exposed part of his back, startling him.

"U-Um… B-Blessing?" – Izuku answered while flustered. His cheeks were hot, taking on a pink hue.

"You… Don't know?" – She asked him, shocked. No one in Orario didn't know about Blessings.

Blessings – A phenomenon executed by deities, who give certain people physical advantages, along with the possibility of non-magical races – such as humans – to use magic. There's a Level system, in which it is really hard to "upgrade".

To level up, you need to gain certain stats, and you can also decide _when_ you level up. So even if you get everything to actually level up, you can wait and think what you'll want to do after the level up, such as choosing a special skill, from the available ones, of course.

The difference between a Level 1, and a Level 2 is huge. Really huge. If someone without the proper sword skills, and in Level 2, clash with someone with a good level of swordsmanship, at Level 1, the Level 2 would win… Not always skill is something capable of overthrowing this level system.

Falna is a symbol that is located at the back of someone who received a Blessing from a deity, being written in a language that can be learned, and that all the deities know. Though its possible to "lock" it, hiding one's stats from the public. It is a recommended for anyone with a blessing to do so. It is also possible to encrypt the stats, that is written in the Falna. So far, only deities could do such thing, at least from what is known so far.

"I get the basics… So, can I receive a blessing?" – Izuku asked, genuinely curious.

Hearing such request, Aiz placed her finger on her chin, thinking.

 _S-So cute!_

…

"So, Loki… Can you let him join the Familia?" – A certain blonde asked her Familia's deity.

"Lem'me recap… So yer tellin' me this boy got to the 7th floor without a Blessin' or Falna?" – The red-haired deity, astonished, asked the blonde trying to confirm what she just heard from her.

Aiz nodded fiercely. Not a single tinge of hesitation or lie in her eyes. Pure conviction and assertiveness emanated from her.

 _How did he do it? The kiddo doesn' seem to be usin' any special weapon or armor…_

Loki sighed and stood up, starting to walk towards the clueless boy who stood there observing their past conversation. His clothes still somewhat tattered, and his wounds still patched, though considerably roughly.

The red-haired goddess stood in front of him, both almost equal in size, Izuku being slightly taller. She intimidatingly stared straight into his eyes, whom soul seemed as if it was being pierced by a spear. He never felt so abashed before.

 _Erm… He kinda reminds me of… Naw... It can't be._

"Kiddo, listen. Do ya wanna join our Familia? We treat everyone jus' like we'd treat our biological family… You probably heard from lil' Aiz over here what's a Familia, am I right?" – Loki said, dead-serious.

"Y-Yes, I-I've heard-" – Izuku stuttered, only to be interrupted by the deity.

"Spit it out, be a man. Can't go on bein' a wimp forever, can ya? … At least tone it down, boy." – Loki was about to seriously 'pull his ear' but felt the need to tone it down a little.

Izuku nodded, now looking straight into her face.

"I-I want to join your Familia. I-I'm serious." – He answered, still stuttering, but far less.

"Good. Now follow me kiddo, I'll give yer a Blessin', and you'll be in our Familia officially." – The deity said, walking out of the room.

Aiz, who watched the entire exchange, slightly smiled.

 _I wonder how much he'll grow…_

…

"Who's this kid again, Riveria?" – A rather aggressive male voice resounded throughout the light blue walls of the Upper Floors of the dungeon.

"This is the newest member of the Loki Familia… She asked us to take him to the 18th floor, at Rivira." – A female voice responded, rather strictly.

Together with them, were a bunch of other adventurers, being everyone no less than Level 4, yet…

"I get that! But why?! He's a f*cki-" – The aggressive male was about to continue that sentence, but was interrupted.

"Language, Bete!" – Rivira warned him.

"Whatever. What I'm trying to say is that he's a Level 1! No Level 1 ever reached Rivira before!" – Bete continued and started rambling about it.

She could only sigh, knowing that it's useless to try.

"Sorry there, Midoriya… He's a hot-headed punk, but at the core, he's someone kind of nice… But it's just way too deep in there…" – She told the green-haired boy, pinching the bridge of her nose.

He chuckled a bit, a small, embarrassed blush spread across one of his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

"For a reason or another, I feel like I'm bound to be a target of hot-headed people… Kinda weird... Anyway, don't sweat it, I'm a beginner, as he said, so I may not be of much help. I'll try though…" – Izuku answered awkwardly.

He looked at her and flashed a smile. Taking a closer look, she was an attractive High Elf with light-green hair that stood straight to its bottom, which was at the waist. Her pointy ears connect well together with her hair, each strengthening the other's looks. Her stern, forest-green eyes evinced a mature personality.

She slightly smiled back, now looking at Bete. He had spiky greyish-white hair, wolf ears, and yellow-orange eyes. Wearing a coat that revealed his abdomen, and pants with ornamented boots, he still rambled. A purple tattoo laid there below his left eye.

Ending that small interchange, the party continued through the Upper Floor, with the objective of reaching the 18th Floor, Rivira.

The 18th Floor is a safe spot, as you may call it. It's basically a place where Monsters doesn't "spawn", albeit the possibility of creatures born in the Upper Floors invading the place was still possible, though low. Over time, a small city with some Inns and places to rest and dine were built, that place is called Rivira. Of course, the place was run by adventurers, and it wasn't in any way affiliated with the Guild – The organization that runs Orario and organize it. They are the official bridge between deities and mortals – So items banned on the surface were common there.

Basically, a place run by adventurers for adventurers.

…

At some point, they've reached the 11th Floor, a place where an ominous white mist covered the entire floor, just like the 10th. The structure was the same as the floor where Izuku first met Aiz.

Walking carefully, yet confidently, through the floor, the Party encountered an Infant Dragon – A small dragon, with a body temperature of 150°C (or 302°F). Not many scales covered its body since it _is_ an Infant Dragon, but its skin was still pretty hard. It menacingly howled towards the adventurers in that area, searching the easiest prey to catch.

Landing its eyes upon a familiar green-haired boy, it started to thrust towards him, albeit not that fast. The boy carefully analyzed the situation, and a smile spread across his face, signaling that he had a plan. Adventurers in the area decided to flee from this strong enemy since there weren't many Adventurers closeby.

"Let me have him, I want to test something." – The boy, Izuku, said to his Party. He deduced correctly that it was a dragon from its howl, but he wasn't so sure of its age.

 _Sorry for doing this, dragon… But I am really curious… Ugh, I may get used to this when time goes on…_

Confusion spread amongst who heard him say it, but they agreed…. They'd be watching after all, in case anything happens. Aiz stood there, excited to see the boy perform something new, as he did throughout the whole journey to the 11th, but worry still lingered. Her hand hovered close to the sword handle, ready to be equipped.

 _A strong clan helping a newbie leveling up in an RPG game, you may be thinking. You are right._

They could've gone full-speed across the floors, and get to the 18th on a whim, but as a personal request from Loki they have slowed down a bit. It's basically that.

"Can somebody give me a bow and some arrows? Quick, before he gets near enough to throw fire!" – Izuku said hurriedly, not taking his eyes off the figure of the dragon. The clever ones of the Party picked it up and figured it was a dragon. Others knew from experience.

A bow and arrow were handed to him, and he quickly equipped them, dropping his sword, which was given to him.

 _Well… Never used a bow and arrow… Let's see how it goes._

He grabbed the bow and tilted it in front of him, enough so he could aim. After that, he picked an arrow from the arrow quiver he was handed and placed the arrow's quilt on the elastic rope of the bow.

 _Pull and shoot… Sounds simple enough, but I doubt I'll be able to keep it stable… It requires physical practice, so let's try something else…_

Izuku thought really fast, pondering on new ways to use the bow, as he was confident that he didn't have the stability necessary to conclude his plan. Physical strength isn't the key to use a bow – It's balance and stability, and he knew it… So he crouched on the ground in one knee and placed a part of the bow on it.

 _This mist is a problem… But I don't think it'll be enough to meddle in my plan._

Reeling the arrow to its maximum, he closed one eye and waited…

 _Wait for it…_

The dragon approached, its red eyes ogled the green-haired boy menacingly. Every step resounded throughout the floor, and attention was cast upon the boy and the dragon. The Party was ready to intervene in case anything bad happens.

 _I'm sorry… Just a bit more…_

The creature stood pridefully in front of its enemies. Its red eyes shone with anger and intimidation… But the boy didn't budge – He stood there, still adjusting his aim and paying the utmost attention.

 _Almost there… I'll try not to make you suffer…_

Now, the Monster opened its jaw, revealing terrifically sharp teeth. A red gem could be seen in the back of its throat, shining… Now it shone even brighter, expelling heat and making a small orb of fire.

The dragon reeled slightly its neck, preparing to shoot a fireball at its prey…

 _Now!_

The world was in slow motion for Izuku – He let go of the arrow, allowing it to leave the bow. Swiftly cutting through the air, making a soft, and barely hearable whistle throughout the area, the arrow spread the area's mist around it, revealing the path it took. Not once the boy took his attention from the dragon, neither did he falter – Even if he's never used that weapon before… Something told him _"You can do it… It's your nature"_ , and he followed it. Something more than instincts, yet less than thoughts.

Approaching its target, the arrow twitched slightly in the air, getting slightly off of its intended aim… But it didn't matter.

" **Boom!** "

A small explosion could be heard across the floor. The dragon's mouth was obliterated with an explosion caused by the arrow hitting the red gem, killing it instantly and painlessly, and interrupting the formation of the fireball. The creature's body fell, limp, on the floor. It was ultimately killed by the Level 1 – Izuku.

Clap sounds could be heard as the boy stood up, taking off the dust from his knee. After flashing a sad smile towards the gem that dropped after the kill, he looked at his comrades and smiled.

"Thanks… O-Oh! W-Who gave me the bow and arrows?" – Izuku asked, fidgeting a bit after remembering that he was receiving an ovation from a group of people.

A girl raised her hand and walked forth. She was a Cienthrope and wore a green robe. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and her dog ears twitched slightly as she approached.

"You did a pretty good shot there…" – She said, friendly smiling.

"T-Thanks, but I almost missed… I also couldn't keep the bow stable, so I tried using my knee…" – He humbly admitted, scratching the back of his head.

After that exchange, Izuku reached the bow and quiver. Grabbing the firmly, he stood closer to the girl. He extended his arms, giving it to her, but-

" **Smooch** "

-She kissed his cheek. A soft sensation lingered, and he stood there, processing.

It was so sudden and without reason, that he stopped working. The girl giggled as she picked her weapon… A solid ten seconds had passed, and only then he processed what happened.

"E-E-E-E-Eh?!" – He got so flustered, in fact, that he curled up in a ball… But soon got up and acted as if it never happened…

 _But the adventurers laughed and chuckled at his reaction. Not making fun, but finding it amusing..._

Aiz, however, was confused at the scene… Not that she didn't understand what happened, but what _she_ felt at that… Nothing worthy of the title jealousy, but pure discomfort. She didn't feel pain, but felt that watching it wasn't pleasant to her eyes… _Or heart... She didn't know. Maybe it was a "light" jealousy?_

Shrugging those feelings aside, she continued walking with the party towards Rivira.

…

As the expedition towards the 18th Floor went on, the Sword Princess – Aiz found herself looking more at the Newbie she found on the 7th. Whenever he fought a Monster, she had more attention and was more alert, paying attention to his every movement.

 _At every second that passed, she found herself closer to the mysterious boy._

He proved himself to be caring towards others, and surprisingly, she caught him gazing at the Monsters (or remains) that he's killed with sorrow, though it wasn't extreme, it could be felt if you actually paid attention… He didn't kill many monsters since he searched for the ones he _could_ defeat, instead of blindly killing.

 _I'll ask Riveria after this… She may know what's happening to me…_

Aiz thought as she sliced a group of Minotaurs that tried to attack the Party. They were just before the entrance of Rivira.

The Party would have to defeat a Goliath – The 17th Floor's "Monster Rex", or special boss. It is a giant humanoid figure that is the biggest challenge before the Middle Floors, which are located right on the 18th Floor – in order to enter Rivira, but the Monster was nowhere to be found.

What that means is that the Goliath is already dead. It won't spawn for a couple of days, so it was safe to enter Rivira…

Reaching the entrance after a whole day exploring the dungeon, mainly allowing Izuku to gain experience, they walked in. The first thing that came to sight was the beautiful ceiling, brimming with crystals that shone like the sun. They provided enough light source during daytime as if imitating the time of the day. For example, if it was night time, the place would be dark like the night. The same happens during daytime.

And now, they were right in the end of the afternoon, almost night time.

"The plan is to camp here for today and go back tomorrow… Let's prepare the camp." – Said Riveria, the high-elf, and the coordinator of the Party.

Keep in mind that many High-Class adventurers from Loki's Familia weren't in the party, such as Finn Deimne, a Pallum (Basically short humans, and similar to them. They are called the "weakest race" among the countless amount of Races existent in Orario), and also the Loki Familia's Captain and Leader.

And that's what they did. Somewhere near Rivira, yet not inside, they have built a camping site. Somewhere safe to stay while they visited the adventurers' city.

…

Night time. The light across the place was low, just like on the Surface. The sounds of people talking had diminished, though they were still there.

Inside a particularly shady Inn, a group of veteran-looking adventurers talked. Mugs of ale, food and other drinks were still being served. The atmosphere of the place was roguish, and that group had an aura of troublemakers.

"So… I found a group o' sum adventurers campin' right outside o' town…" – Said one of them.

"They 'ave loot there?" – Asked a grave-toned voice. It felt more imposing and overall powerful in comparison with the other one.

"Maybe… The campin' site's big after all." – The first voice responded.

The second voice took another chug from the mug, finishing it. He stood up and looked at his seemingly subordinate.

"Call the boys… We 'ave some loot to collect." – The leader decided.

Right after their exchange, those two met with another gang of people. They all looked like veteran adventurers, and all of them had one thing in common-

 _The devilish smug-face._

"We found a camp o' people right ousside o' Rivira… We'll invade 'em, and collect the sweet loot." – The leader told his gang as they nodded. No questions were asked, instead, they felt more… Excited.

And then they discretely moved towards the camp… What they didn't know, is that the camp belonged to Loki Familia, one of the strongest Familias in Orario.

…

Two people stood in guard, right outside the camp. Holding their weapons and paying attention to their surroundings.

They were tasked to guard Loki Familia's camp against any invader – Not that it was common, uncommon or anything… It's just that no one in their right minds would invade that Familia's camp, or anything at all since it is one of the most powerful Familias in Orario… Drawing a red card on Loki Familia was basically suicide…

 _But dumb people do exist…_

One of the guards noticed movement nearby.

"Wait here… I'll check over there." – He said.

Approaching the bushes, he saw the tip of a sword's handle from above a bush. Immediately he screamed.

"We have invaders! Wake up, and let's fend them off!" – He shouted.

In no more than a couple of seconds, a huge group of adventurers could be seen coming out of the camp, as well as a gang of roguish-looking adventurers coming out of the forest.

"Attack 'em and loot!" – A deep, male voice echoed through the place, and in an instant, the whole gang charged towards the Loki Familia's adventurers…

 _Little did they know that- …_

"Don't kill them, the Guild is a pain-in-the-a** when it comes down to murders, so just incapacitate them with a lot of pain!" – Bete screamed, excited, only to receive a slap on the back of the head by Riveria.

"Language… Although you are right." – She said, equipping her staff.

And a battle unfolded throughout that area… The smell of iron was strongly imbued there, along with sounds of metal clanging, and whistles of arrows flying. People screamed, and blood spilled, though not much, since their objective was not killing, yet incapacitating…

 _Did I mention that the gang was being obliterated?_

…

In one of the tents, Izuku slept soundly… Even though a full-blown battle took place _right beside him_ …

 _A heavy sleeper indeed…_

Snoring peacefully, he couldn't notice the figure approaching him. A sly grin spread across the figure's face, as the soft light of the candle that sat right beside Izuku's bed shone, illuminating the man's face.

He had a goatee and mustache, wearing a brown, worn out robe. Holding a silver knife in his hands, the man neared the green-haired boy's bed. He now stood beside it.

"Maybe loot's in 'ere, eh? … Fo' that, be ready kid…" – The man whispered macabrely.

He raised his knife, ready to slash.

"Now… Go to sleep!" – The man said with a disgusting wide grin spread across his face.

And he slashed, cutting the boy's neck and killing him…

Or that's what he thought would happen…

Just before the knife reached Izuku's neck, he dodged, now standing away from the man. Izuku's eyes still closed… But suddenly his hair glowed in a faint, pure white light. Small patterns formed below his eyes as power surged within him… His mind still blank, on autopilot.

Opening his eyes, the boy revealed two pure white orbs. His facial expression was serene as if he was still sleeping. He emanated soft light, just like-

"What's that? What trick did ya pull, kid?" – The invader asked the kid, who was still standing still, looking straight into the man's eyes.

 _No answer._

"Oh? Silent, eh? I'll have to teach ya to respec' the older ones!" – The man said, switching the knife's position in his hands and kicking the ground. He was suddenly closer to the boy.

"A Level 3's too hard for ya to move?"

Suddenly, right before the knife could reach Izuku, he did a highly-calculated movement, escaping the slash with a difference of millimeters, no… Nanometers…

To the untrained eye, the knife barely hits, and makes a scratch… But no, it didn't. Instead, the knife was extremely close to Izuku's head and didn't hit.

"Ugh… It may jus' be the dark" – The man faulted his miss on the lightning of the place.

He readjusted his knife, and slashed again at the boy… But he dodged the same way.

Inside Izuku's brain, a billion possible outcomes flew right past his eyes. Calculations upon calculations were made even faster than a modern-day calculator. Highly advanced Physics equations performed. A clear image of his surroundings engraved in his brain…

 _Mind [ 100% ]_

 _Dexterity [ A - SSS2301 ]_

His stats suddenly changed. Nothing like this happened before in the history of Orario. His dexterity jumped from A, which was already pretty high for a Level 1, to SSS… Something that not even the Guild, Aiz or any adventurer knew existed.

The man was enraged. He reached his hand to grab Izuku and stab him, but he missed again, by nanometers (A billionth of a meter, and used to measure atomic structures). Suddenly, he thrust towards Izuku, and instead of dodging again, pointed his index towards the knife… It hit but was deflected from the extremely exact angle that the finger was placed, nullifying the damage that could be caused.

Using the opportunity, Izuku grabbed the knife, spun it around, and threw it towards the invader, who tried to dodge… Keyword: Tried.

The weapon went straight into the man's head, effectively killing him… But…

 _Izuku woke up… The boy who couldn't kill monsters without feeling some kind of remorse…_

"W-What. . . H-Happened. . . I-I. . . Did. . . This? . . ." – He was in shock, not being able to move anymore…

He fell on his knees, his body still changed from the "Transformation". Clutching his head with both hands, Izuku's eyes widen. Shock filled his expression, from head to toe.

"Killed. . . Some. . . one? . . . Killed. . . Killed. . ." – He let his head fall to the ground, making his hair even messier…

Letting go of the control in his body, he cried. Cried in pain. Cried in sorrow. Cried in remorse… Not only is he in shock, but his body is taking all the drawbacks of injecting adrenaline into his heart, that activated his brain's capabilities, allowing him to process more, faster…

 _It hurts… In all the ways… Physical pain. Mental pain. Pain…_

"I-I. . . Killed." – He let his final words, as his cry got louder to the point of screaming.

Tears fell from his face, mixing physical and mental pain… It doesn't matter that the guy is someone who tried to kill Izuku… _It's still someone_.

 _If you had a gun in your hands… Would you kill the person you hate the most? Would you dirty yourself with someone else's blood, taking his life? Would that person's relatives be happy? Wouldn't they experience the pain of loosing someone? …_

Now, his screams of pain echoed throughout the floor. Everyone could hear it…

And Aiz heard it too…

"Izuku?" – She said, leaving her post immediately and running towards the source of the sound.

 _What happened? I hope you're alright…_

…

In that moment, the ground shook, putting a stop on the fight (Which was almost over, obviously Loki Familia was winning). The earth crumbled, revealing a colossal pitch-black dark hand emerge from it. Soon after it, another one appeared, and eventually the head too…

Messy long silver hair spread from its head, revealing a huge humanoid face. That creature emerged from the earth, destroying every plant, and killing every animal nearby.

It eventually got out, and a muscular male humanoid figure appeared. It was pitch-black from head to toe, with the difference being its silver hair…

 _The Black Goliath. An anomaly… An irregular._

Looking towards the tent that Izuku found himself in, the creature growled…

 _The Dungeon screamed inside the Goliath's mind…_

 _ **Kill the deity.**_

…

 **To be continued?**

 **Oh well… I know a lot of you asked for Jirou, but a contest appeared and… I'm here, writing this…**

 **I am a huge fan of Danmachi. I really recommend you to watch it, and read the Light Novels… It's up there with Boku no Hero Academia for me.**

 **Well… That's it for now, if you want it to continue, vote and comment. I felt that not many of you actually read the last chapter, Izuku x Rem.**

 **Also, don't worry about updates… I'm a victim of procrastination, ok? Don't kill me…**

 **;-;**

 **See ya in the next chapters… I plan on updating Curiosity, then a Change marathon would happen, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it…**

 **That's it… You can go now…**

 **(Happy 2018, and Happy Christmas!)**


End file.
